Wanna Know What It's Like?
by Hanyou Kikyou
Summary: InuKik MirSan full summary inside latevery late lemmons and limes. This is gonna be a long one...AN: okay. im starting this one over. It got started over a year ago, and the whole plot isnt there for me anymore. Please, dont be mad! I promise the p
1. I Can Deal

_A/N: okay. It's me again! I really hope that my fans aren't very mad. I'm restarting this fic because I have been reading others, and getting a lot of inspiration. Thank you so much for your support. If anyone has any ideas, I am VERY happy and open for some ideas. Alright? Alright. Well, let's get this started! _

------------------------

"Welcome. You have mail!" A man's voice rang, "Yea, yea... I know I got mail." A girl stammered.

HIM's Wings of A Butterfly was blasting as a girl was checking her email on her laptop. "Fucking dial-up!" The girl yelled at the screen.

The girl was about 17 years old with long black hair. She wore a short black paid mini skirt with a black top that read "If it's too loud, you're too old." that had a lime-green guitar on it.

"Get downstairs this instant Kikyou!" Her mother yelled.

"Yea, I'm just going to walk... I want to stay online for a while." Kikyou yelled downstairs.

"Alright. See you in a couple weeks. Call if you need anything, okay?" Her mom yelled back, and Kikyou heard the door shut and she was home free.

"Finally!" Kikyou said, very happy, got her book bag, and walked out of her room.

She walked down the stairs, and walked to school.

-------

At School

------

"Finally you're here!" A girl the same age as Kikyou said smiling.

"Yea! I though you'd never get here!" A guy with long hair, just above his shoulders said, with his arm around the other girl's waist.

"I think that you and Sango would've managed if I didn't come to school." Kikyou said, smiling, and then turned to her locker to see another guy leaning on the locker next to hers looking at her with a small smirk on his face; he had long silver hair, with one tooth showing, that looked oddly like a fang to Kikyou. "What do _you_ want, InuYasha?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say hello, and good morning." He said.

Kikyou looked down to see what he was wearing today: A long shirt that had Pink Floyd on it, saying "Another Brick in The Wall", long Tripp pants, and some chains that you could hear jingling in the halls.

"Good morning then." Kikyou said, opening her locker so the door was covering InuYasha's face. Kikyou looked over at Sango, smiling and opening her mouth, showing how happy she was that InuYasha was at her locker.

"I know!" Sango mouthed to Kikyou.

"This is so cool!" Kikyou mouthed back, Sango smiled and turned back to face her boyfriend.

"She really needs to stop playing hard to get with Inu-chan. He knows she likes him, and she knows he likes her. What's wrong with them, Miroku?" Sango asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, they're just not like us, my darling." Miroku said smiling, and pulled Sango in for a kiss.

"I guess not.." Sango said, and kissed back.

The bell rang for school to begin, and everyone split to their homerooms. Kikyou slammed her locker shut, and ran to homeroom before InuYasha could say anything.

"Damn.. she has a nice ass." InuYasha said as he watched Kikyou run to class.

"Stop it InuYasha!" Kikyou yelled back to InuYasha, as if she knew he was looking at her ass.

-------

Homeroom (Kikyou&Sango)

------

"He was staring at my ass again, Sango." Kikyou said, sort of angry, but not at the same time.

"Yea, he's a guy. Whaddya expect? Houshi-sama does it _all the time_! Try that!" Sango and Kikyou laughed.

"So, when are you going to have that party, Kikyou?" Sango asked, still laughing a little bit.

"Sometime..." Kikyou said, looking at the floor.

"Well, how about tonight? It can just be the four of us."

"Miro..Sang..Me……?" Kikyou stopped, counting on her fingers, and looked up at Sango, "Who's the fourth?"

"You will be very happy when he comes over tonight." Sango said with a mischievous smile.

"No way! Are you kidding!" Kikyou said in a loud whisper.

"Nope, I got Houshi talking to him as we speak!" Sango said.

-------

Homeroom (InuYasha&Miroku)

------

"So.. Inu.. Kikyou is having a party tonight.. You interested?" Miroku asked.

"Nah, she's not very interested, so why should I bother..?" Inuyasha said in a fake-sad kind of voice.

"Alright. I'll text Sango and tell her that your coming. It's just gonna be us four, okay? Kik's mom is out for a few weeks, so we'll just crash at her house for the remainder of her away-ness.. Okay?" Miroku asked.

"Okay. I can deal." InuYasha said.

----------

okay guys, tell me what you think! i really hope that you all like it. i think its better than the old one. review! thanks!

Hanyou Kikyou


	2. Last Class

_A/N: Oh my gosh. I am so completely sorry that I haven't updated! I wrote this chapter right after the first, but I was waiting for you guys to review. I spent a weekend at my boyfriends house and I didn't have any time to put it up. I am so sorry! Gomenasai! After that, the town that I live at decided to put new phone lines up, so I was stuck with no phone OR internet!(I have dial-up.) so... please forgive me!_

_(oh, b.t.w., I need help with a storyline... heh heh... I really haven't come up with one yet. Try to IM me on any of the messengers listed in my profile, okay? Thanks guys!)_

Chapter 2: Last Class.

-------

That Same Day/5th Period

------

"So... Kikyou-chan... What are you planning on wearing to the party? Anything to impress Inu-sama?" Sango asked, with a mischievous look on her face.

"Eh, anything that's clean I'm guessing..." Kikyou said, looking to the ground.

"Why such a long face?" Sango looked down at Kikyou's face.

"I... I... I just don't know if InuYasha is even worth my time. He _did_ mess around with that Kag chick. What if he wants to mess with me?"

"Uh, I don't know Kikyou... I guess you'll just have to take the chance." Sango said, looking at her purse as if she got a text message and pulled out her cell phone and started to text Miroku: '_Don't let Inu think that he can get into kik's pants cuz shes not gonna let him..._. 'beep.'

"What was that about?" Kikyou asked, still looking at the floor.

"Oh, it was just Houshi-sama asking for any directions or if InuYasha needed to bring anything to the party." Sango replied, trying to keep her cool for her friend.

"Mmhmm..." Kikyou hummed, and looked at the clock, "_Three, two, one..._"

The bell rang for everyone to go to last class. Kikyou and Sango hugged, and went off to their classes, which this one they didn't have together.

---------

Ok. I am SO SORRY! i have major writers block! ahhh! please, forgive! i promise that the next chapter will be longer! i NEED ideas! thanks guys.

-Hanyou Kikyou


	3. Room 21

_A/N: ok. Sorry for the late update! I had to get inspiration. I have found it! Its from Hinder. I 3 that band, and today I just got their cd, extreme behavior. Yayness! Schools been hell, and I have joined my school's newspaper so that's been taking up most my time, too. Well, on to the third chapter!_

_Thanks for your support!_

_ 3chels_

_(Btw, the song is called Room 21 by Hinder that inspired me. Check it out!)_

3: How Long

-------

Last Period

------

Kikyou walked into her last period class, Musical Theatre; the one class she didn't have with Sango, and the one she did have with InuYasha.

She strolled down the long isles of the auditorium where the class was held, and the one minute bell rang, notifying students to get to class, or be late by the next bell. Kikyou caught a seat in the fourth row in towards the back, but still close enough to the class ahead.

The last bell rang, and the teacher was late. Again.

Everyone was chatting, except for Kikyou. She was looking around for InuYasha, and as she turned her head to peek to her left, he was standing there—she was level with is crotch even to her face.

"I... uh..." Kikyou turned her head quickly and blushed, "I... um... sorry."

"Its okay, Kikyou. I'm over it." InuYasha sat next to her and put his arm on the armrest. "So, when you think Mr. Churri is going to get here?"

"I..." _Kikyou! Stop stuttering! He's gonna think your stupider than you really are!_ Kikyou told herself. "He's probably working downstairs with the tech crew. Frankly, I don't really care. I just want this to be over so I can get ready for the party. It's going to be fun." Kikyou smiled, and InuYasha smiled back at her.

"So, Kik... do you mind if my band were to play? We don't play our own stuff yet, but we can play cover bands. Sound cool?" InuYasha asked with pleading eyes, and a smirk.

"Oh, sweet. That sounds awesome. Totally. Be there. Don't make me regret inviting you, Inu-sama..." Kikyou said, getting closer to his face, smiling, got up, and walked away.

"Don't worry. I won't." InuYasha said as he was admiring her ass, again.

Class went by, with Kikyou and InuYasha stealing glances at each other throughout the class period. Kikyou wasn't really paying attention to the class, just wondering what she was going to wear to the party.

-------

Kikyou's House//About an Hour into the Party

------

Kikyou was dressed pretty conservative—for her style: A short army-print dress that when above her knees a little bit, black combat boots, hair tied back in a high ponytail, and her regular eyeliner routine.

InuYasha still hadn't shown up, and Kikyou was getting very nervous that they wouldn't show.

A lot of people heard about the party, and Kikyou didn't expect as many as she got. It got from 4 to about 50 or 100 people; Kikyou didn't bother counting, she just wanted to know when InuYasha was getting there.

Kikyou found Sango making out with Miroku in her room, and dragged her out into the hall.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but Inu-sama is supposed to be here, and I don't know where he is!!" Kikyou said in a little whiny voice.

"Don't worry about it," Sango said, fixing her pants, "He'll be here. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, well, when he comes, you be down there. Okay?"

"Yup. See ya!" Sango opened up the door, and slammed it shut, Kikyou laughing.

-------

About an Hour Later//About 10:00PM

------

"Yo, Kik! Where's this band you were telling us about?! We want it!" A guy yelled, holding a red cup that looked like piss; it was beer.

InuYasha stormed through the door, and his band holding their stuff.

"Where's your drummer?" Kikyou asked.

"Comin.." InuYasha said, panting as if he were running, "He's got his drum set in the back of my truck, and we're havin trouble getting it off." InuYasha replied.

"Well, get set up! I need you guys to play!" Kikyou pulled InuYasha by his shirt, exciting him a little, and threw him into the living room where the place was put for his band, but people were dancing and grinding on it. Kikyou had to yell at the people to get off so the guys could set up.

"Okay, okay!" InuYasha said.

InuYasha got his drummer's drum set in the house, and they began to play a couple songs; some System of A Down, and HIM's Wings of A Butterfly.

"Hey, everybody," InuYasha said over the microphone, "I'd like to dedicate this song to Kikyou. Thanks chick."

Kikyou blushed and smiled while the crowd went wild.

The beginning of the song was a nice guitar intro, and InuYasha said before the song began:

"Kik, I want this to happen:" and he sung "Room 21" by Hinder ((A/N: sorry ppl, i know the song but i cant find the lyrics. i know them, but i dont have enough time to type them myself. If you know the song, then you know what im talking about.))

The crowd went wild, and Kikyou just stand there in awe, as InuYasha and his band took on another song.

((A/N: I know. Im good.))

Stolen. another chapter soon, in about the next week or two))


End file.
